


Wrong message, Right answer

by Viraha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Chatting & Messaging, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Reconciliation, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Severus Snape Lives, fanwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraha/pseuds/Viraha
Summary: A snarry story told through a series of messages, leading our boys to find happiness where they wouldn't have thought they would find it.Update: some major changes have been made! Check out the new chapters!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

\+ BONUS: Harry's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know if you did! 
> 
> Each part will be up in a week time! 


	2. Chapter 2

\+ BONUS: Minerva's background


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


\+ Bonus: Harry's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE NEW PART 3! I had to change few thing because I was unsatisfied with the build up oh Harry and Severus relationship. This additional part, I hope, will define their new relationship better.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  


\+ Bonus: Hermione's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is here in all his glory! Squabbling as always. Did you like Hermione and Ron's reactions?


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


\+ Bonus: Severus' background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with part 5! The next installation will probably be a written chapter and then… well if inspiration doesn’t strike then it will be the last chapter too. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And if you are wondering about Severus' background... well that's because of one of my headcanons. I like to image that, if Severus had an animagus form, it would be a panther. Let me know if you agree!

**Author's Note:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) \+ [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉  
> ↬ If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 


End file.
